


I thought you were dead

by ElanneH



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElanneH/pseuds/ElanneH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling tumblr prompt:  Could you write one where Finn and Bellamy (with the Ark's help) save The 100 from the Mountain Men and Clarke finds out Finn's not dead so she jumps in his arms (as usual) but this time she kisses him and tells him that she thought he was dead and that she loves him in front of everybody ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought you were dead

   “You two... go with them and sweep the second floor,“ Kane ordered and some things probably never change because he was bossy asshole, even back at the Ark.

   Finn glanced at frowning Bellamy who stood next to him and was this close to argue. Ever since they found the Ark survivors and joined them to invade Mount Weather, Bellamy had problem with authorities. The only person he was willing to listen was Clarke’s mother and she was on different floor now.

   “Too bad you’re not the one in charge of giving orders, o’ fearless leader? Or should I say o’ former fearless leader?”

   If Bellamy’s look could kill, he would be dead but Finn wasn’t scared of him. Not after they’ve been through together. Not after he dragged him to the tunnel before the ship launched, not after he kept Bellamy’s wounds clean, not after he spread his ankle and Bellamy practically dragged him towards the Ark.

   “Why don’t you shut up, Spacewalker. Just grab the gun and move.”

   Finn wasn’t particularly happy holding weapon in his hands, but he was never suicidal, so he took it and lined up with Bellamy, three Ark’s soldiers, and together they dived into white corridors of former U.S. facility.

   Occasionally they found someone, two grounders and four kids from the 100, they were all locked in creepy white rooms but the longer the sweep took the more desperate Finn was becoming. Where was Clarke? She had to be there, she had to be there somewhere. He was so sure of that. With that thought, he kicked next doors open and scared young girl, who was inside, to death.

   “Finn, take a break.”

   “I don’t...”

   “Take a break.”

   They shared challenging look but in Bellamy’s voice was no space for argue, but he had to find Clarke, he had to make sure that she is ok and more than that... he had to see her.

   “Maybe they already found her. Let’s check the cafeteria on fifth floor, they are taking everyone there.”

   Finn sighed but eventually resigned. Bellamy was right, maybe she was already there, safe and he was just doing no good here. He nodded to the other man, and both made their way back to the elevators.

 xxx

   When he and Bellamy stepped out the elevator, first person Finn saw was Abby taking care of Raven and next to them was sitting Monty. He exhaled with relief, ready to go to them when he heard faint whisper just a few steps next to him...

   “Oh my God...”

   And there she was, more beautiful than ever, running to him, like she always did. Clarke fit into his arms perfectly and for a while he just hold her, making himself sure that she is real. Finn felt wetness on his neck and realised that Clarke is crying. With a low force she pushed away from him, but her hands refused to let him go.

   “I thought you were dead,” she sobbed.

   “Clarke, I...”

   He never had chance to finish because she hit him. Clarke curled her hands into fists and both find their targets on his shoulders.

   “You stupid idiot!” she cried and shallow punch to his shoulder followed. “You promised... you promised that I won’t lose you again! You idiot! You left me there, and... I thought you died. I thought I've killed you! You promised...!”

   “Clarke, I’m so sorry.”

   She was still in rage, she shook her head and her eyes were avoiding to him. Finn waited for a moment to give her time to recover, than he took her hands into his and forced Clarke to look at him. There was no hate in that look, just relief and, he dared to hope, something else...

   “I’m so sorry,” he repeated like it could fix everything.

   “You can’t do that ever again.”

   “I won’t, Clarke...” again she didn’t let him finish but grabbed the front of his jacket.

   “You can’t do that ever again, because I love you.”

   Finn held his breath and just stared at her. This was something he didn’t imagine even in his wildest dreams. He knew he lost her, when he lied about Raven. He knew he lost her, when she told him that he broke her heart.

   “I love you too,” he finally blurted out. Maybe he was dreaming but anyway this was his chance to say it again. “Clarke, I love you.”

   He heard coughing sound and someone slightly bumped his shoulder. Finn recognized Jasper who looked more than amused.

   “This can’t get any more cheesy, but aren’t you gonna kiss her?” Jasper nodded towards the staring crowd in front of them, patted Bellamy’s shoulder and he shook him down with disgruntled look. “I mean, we’re all kinda waiting for it, man.”

   And so he did. Finn cupped Clarke’s cheeks and finally after long time he kissed her. He tried to put all his love and happiness into that kiss and something inside him purred when she reciprocate and pulled him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> My first The 100 fic, I'm so happy I could finally write one, let me know what you think...
> 
> Also I'm still taking promps (for The 100 and Teen Wolf) so if you liked this - prompt me :-)
> 
> Find me on:  
> [MY TUMBLR](http://malia-mcstilinski.tumblr.com/)  
> [MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL](http://www.youtube.com/user/ElanneHarvelle)


End file.
